


Something borrowed, something blue

by BlueKokeshi104



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little angst, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Fluff, Katsuki family is the best, M/M, Victor fucked up and try to solve, Yuuri can cuss sometimes, and so are the skaters friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKokeshi104/pseuds/BlueKokeshi104
Summary: “Vitya… I’m drunk as a fuck right now, and I wouldn’t have call you in this state, but if I don’t, I’m pretty sure I will forget everything I have to say to you by tomorrow morning. First of all, I’m very pissed. With you."Victor fucked up big time. he tries to fix it with a little help of their friends and family.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	1. It's a quarter after one

”Fine!” The door slammed so hard that the books on the nearer shelf trembled.  
Victor took his head into his hands. They never fight too hard, but there are times when everything was just... Too much. For both of them. And usually it was him who goes away, driving around for hours, trying to calm down.  
But this time it was Yuuri the one who left. And he knew best to follow his mate and trying to solve all the fuss. They needed a clearer mind. So Victor let himself fall in the couch, thinking about all the things they have practically shout to each other. They really have been harsh to one another, and Yuuri had left the apartment almost without letting Victor speak. Grabbing his phone to text to his spouse it occurs to him that almost two hours had passed. What was Yuuri doing out there in the night? Where could he be? He texted right away, but was startled when he heard the sound of ”delivered message” coming from the kitchen table. Yuuri’s phone was standing near the half-empty plate of their abandoned late dinner.  
Victor’s anxiety spiked up. He called the only person who could calm him ”Come on, Yura, pick up the phone...” he murmured in the receiver. Finally, he heard his fellow voice ”He doesn't want to speak to you.” the teenager said. Victor breathed, calmer than a mere moment before. ”So he’s with you and he’s ok. Thank you, Yuri. And sorry, we always take you up in our distress times” The other boy replied pissed ”Nikiforov, he’s here but he is definitely not ok. He’s drunk as he could be and keeps on crying and saying he wants to go home. And not your home. He wants to go to Hasestsu, to be with Hiroko, and Toshya and Mari. It is really pathetic” Victor sighed ”Sorry, again”  
There was a long silence before they began to speak again ”You know, I’ve never seen Katsudon so down. That must have been a hell of a fight. And you know he normally struggles with everyday things, and even more when you are involved in them. You should think about the power you have over him better.” Victor recoiled ”He’s the one who has the real power. He’s only too kind to use it over me. Please, take care of him for me tonight. And thank you, Yuri.”

After three hours of rolling and tossing in the bed, unable to sleep, Victor resolved to sit on it and watch something on youtube to help to ease his mind. Then he noticed he has a voicemail. He didn’t recognize the number spoken by the machine, but when he digit the button to hear the message, Yuuri’s voice resounded in the silence of the room.  
“Vitya… I’m drunk as a fuck right now, and I wouldn’t have call you in this state, but if I don’t, I’m pretty sure I will forget everything I have to say to you by tomorrow morning. First of all, I’m very pissed. With you. You told me you love me countless times by now, but you refuse to marry me. You are stuck in that fucking hole of the gold medal, and you don’t care about my feelings. Or so it seems to me. Yes, you are caring, and we are great together, as skaters and as boyfriends. You are funny, you support me whenever I’m down - and I know I’m a fucking burden at those moments - and there’s nothing more precious to me that to wake every morning and find you by my side. But, you will not marry me. You only want that damned medal around my neck, but I only want a forsaken ring on my finger. To the hell that medal! I was there, right in front of you, on my knee, and I was asking you to be mine till our very end and all you could say was “Oh, Yuuri, but you know I will marry you only after you’ll win gold”. Have you any idea how much it cost me to expose myself like that? How much have I trembled, until the last second, before kneeling in front of you? How many times my mind said to me I was only a fool, that I was deluding myself, and yet I found the courage to do all that, to show you how much you mean to me - I was putting my whole life in your hands, Victor, and you dismissed my efforts like they were not worth it. You wound me. And now I’m here blabbering like the lovestruck fool that I am, like a brokenhearted lover, ashamed of myself. But nevermind, tomorrow probably I will be too hungover to remember this boutade. So, goodnight - I hope I’ll pass out and forget everything once I ended this call. Uh, rather, you know what? You don’t deserve to have a good night. I’m having a hell of a night, so I hope your is ten thousand times worse than mine. See you, space cowboy. I don’t know when or where, right now. Seeya.”

Victor was livid. What has he done? It was their inside joke, he never intended to dismiss Yuuri's feelings! What was he supposed to do now? He took his phone again. “Chris, I've fucked up.”

Yuri’s voice was too loud to be ignored. Oh, morning yet. “Katsudon! Ohi, Katsudon! Your mother is on the phone, and it seems something urgent! Are you with us?” The older guy rolled on his back and searched for his glasses “My mother? But it’s too late in Japan right now… give me the phone! Moshi moshi, okaasan? Nan desu ka? Daijoubu desu ka?” Yuuri’s face became pale while fast talking in japanese. “Hai, hai, wakarimasu yo. Imasugu. Shinpai shinaide. Hai, onegai shimasu. Jikan ga wakari shidai, denwa wo shimasu. Mata ne.”  
He turned to his blond friend “Yuri, I need you to help me. I have to fly back home today. My family needs me right now. Please, help me.”


	2. When love is a gun, separating me from you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Yu(u)ris get some talk and take the leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very small bridge chapter. But I needed to write it as is
> 
> In the notes about chapter 1 I forgot to translate the part where Yuri speaks in Japanese, I'm putting it here (please forgive me):  
"Hello, mom? what's the matter? Is everything all right?"  
"Yes, yes, I Understand. Right away. Don't worry. Yes, please. I'll call you when I'll know my plane schedule. Bye."

The Japanese boy was waiting in the cab for the younger one to come back with the few things he requested to be packed. Something to wear, his skating gears and blades, his phone and charger, his wallet and documents. They had both booked their flights to Fukuoka immediatly after Yuri ended the call. ”There’s no way I’ll let you go alone, you're already a nerve wreck, so shut up and let me pack! I care for your family too!” was the angry answer he received from Yuri when he tried to stop the teenager, so he dared asked another favor. Yuuri wasn't in the right state of mind to face Victor with all the turmoil going on, so the blond Russian took care to retrieve what he need for their journey. 

His breath eased as the young man seated beside him. ”Everything’s all right, he wasn't even at home” Yuuri sulked. So, he was the only one burdened with sadness. ”What’s with that face. You said you didn't want to see him, didn't you? So you’re having it your way. No reason to be upset ” Yuri looked at his phone, and snickered ”Hey, Otabeck said if you’d need him, just to give him a call. That moron. He said ”if you need another adult person around”. So he thinks he’s funny, uh?”  
Yuuri did not know how to respond to this. His mind still cringed over Victor’s absence; not only at home, even on his phone. No text, no calls. Zero. Over a year of delusion. How wonderful, a real bust for his ego. He turned to his fellow ”I appreciate his thoughtfulness. Please thank him for me.” He cocked his head while Yury wrote back to their friend, then sighed. The Russian punk turned and looked at him. ”Listen, if you just keep sighing and moping over it without explaining what happened, it doesn't work for me. I need to know how things are between the two of you, and what that idiot did to you to make you leave and search for my company.” The older averted his eyes, thinning his lips, but Yuri didn't give up ”You’re not breaking up, are you? God, you really drive me crazy. You’re the dumbest lovebirds couple I’ve ever known. You and Victor are made to be together, and yes, he’s a forgetting fool, egocentric and totally insufferable most of the times, but he loves you.” Yuri shifted on his seat, uncomfortably ”He dismissed my proposal” murmured. Yuri’s eyes went wide ”Uuuuhhh? Really? What a motherfucker! You proposed to him - and I bet you went all the way, music, flowers, champagne and on your knee - and he just…” Tears were now running down Yuuri’s cheeks, and that was enough to shut up the Russian. ”Only the knee p-part. And he j-just shrouded his s-shoulder and said we’re getting m-married, sure, obviously, but only w-when I’ll have gold around my neck.” The younger paled, speechless. Sometimes the old man was absurdly dense. Didn't he ever learn to consider other people's feelings? To understand how serious Yuuri is about them, and yet how deeply unsure? God, even Yuri himself could tell how his Japanese counterpart brought his heart on his sleeve for Victor. He was in for the long haul, and still the Russian champ treat their commitment like a joke. He couldn’t believe it; but Yuuri wasn’t the kind of person who could jest about someone other’s feelings - neither about his ones, and the teenager felt sad and hurt for him. And right now, the only thing he could do was trying to keep the japanese in one piece. ”Come on, Katsudon. Let’s take our asses on that plane”.

Once onboard, and after Yuuri told him briefly about his mother’s call, Yuri excused himself and went to the restroom (”before it takes off, you know”). Once he locked himself in, he took his phone and typed a text, quickly. ”He’s sober now and still crying over but mostly because of you. You know what it means. I told you from the start what would happen in this case”. He hit Send and breathed in and out, slowly. This was perhaps the most difficult decision he’d ever taken. But he did warn Victor, and he was a man who keeps his promises.  
Then he re-opened the door and went back seating beside Yuuri.  
”Thank you, Yuri. I knew I had made the right thing coming to you. It’s difficult for me to trust people, especially right now, but you’ve been a really good friend to me… And I really appreciate you. You’re grumpy but your heart is a big and warm place. So… Well… Thanks” The blonde blushed at these words, but scoffed and averted the older one’s eyes. ”Whatever, Katsuki” answered ” but now I’d like to sleep. This will be a long journey”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own YOI characters, and this writing means no offence.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please help me improve myself telling me the mistakes you'll certainly find. (Plus, it's not betaed)
> 
> Someone maybe noticed that chapters' titles are taken from various songs' lyrics. Yes, there's a playlist behind this work, and maybe you knew the songs - or you could google the titles and find out where I took some inspiration. Good hunt!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.
> 
> \- Blue -


	3. I served my head up on a plate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Victor talk about the mess. And Victor has something to say.

”Merde! How could you be such an idiot!”   
Chris was giving Victor his deserved headwash. And Victor could only dwell on and take it all in silence.  
”And he is with the Angry Kitten right now, and we both know what it means. It’s a good thing for Yuuri to have at least someone beside him in this moment, but it’s the worst for you. I think we both remember his speech, don't you? Why, my friend, why did you have to be so careless? You know your fiancé. You had to deal with his glass heart for a year and yet you insist to shatter it!” Chris was pacing around the room, fuming. Damn it, Katsuki was the best thing that happened to his friend, and he was so stupid risking to throw it all for being an asshat. Plus, Plisetsky was involved, and it just made things more complicated than ever before.

Victor carded his hand through his hair and looked up to his friend. ”I know, ok? It’s really a disaster. He even texted me about his warning. I could tell he’s pissed as hell with me - more than his basic being pissed with everyone. But I’m not quite sure about what I have to do or say to Yuuri. I’m afraid I’ve lost him for good this time”

”Yes. Because you’d have to call him instead of me, and talk to him and try to fix this mess… But no, you chose to whimper on your phone with me, and make me fly to Saint Petersburg to console you. And I bet you haven't even texted him yet, have you?”  
The guilty look on the Russian face said it all   
”Oh no. No. Victor Mikhailovich Nikiforov, you are a total ass! Take your phone and text, no, call your boyfriend! Now! It’s an order!”

The recorded message got through, and for a moment Victor was just tempted to end the call. Clearly, Yuuri didn't want to talk to him yet. But he has to say something to his fiancé, if only to make his feelings clear. 

”Yuu… I… I’m sorry. I’m an ass. And I totally don’t deserve you right now. But if you please could listen to me, I try to explain myself. I know what your words and actions last night cost you, believe me. And it was never my intention to hurt you, you know this. It just… Well, I think you’re right. I’m kind of obsessed with you winning that gold medal. But it’s only because I want the world to see how brave, talented, amazing you are. I want everyone to acknowledge your hard work. ’Cause you are so special, so stunning, and not only on the ice, when your soul shines so bright it blinds everyone. You are so precious, in all the little things you daily do, with or without me. Your little smile when you open your eyes, and squinted trying to see around without your glasses on. The way you greet Makka, even if you’re still half asleep and surely don't want to wake up to feed her - yet you do it cause you love her. The moment you pass me the towel when I got out of the shower, and when you comb my hair, reassuring me that they’re not thinning… Your hugs, your eyes that shine upon me every time I look and talk to you. These are the things that matter the most to me. Not that medal; but maybe, we joked about it so many times that it became an automatic answer when wedding is taking out on a discourse. Sorry, Yuu-chan. I’m devastated for hurting you. Please call me. I love you with all my heart and soul.”

The Swiss skater was incredulous. He read the text he received again and again, trying to make up his mind. That just made no sense. 

”Hey, Vic. Otabeck texted me right now. It seems that the two Yuris are on a flight headed to Japan. Did you know anything about it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own YOI characters, and this writing means no offence to anyone. 
> 
> I’m a slow writer, sorry if I can’t keep up with a time table.  
The story is not betaed and English is not my first language, so errors could happen. Please tell me about it so I can do better next time.  
Hugs - Blue


	4. Looking for something help me burn out bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks and thoughts flying by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own YOI, no offense is intended with my writing and no beta corrected this text - all the errors you'll find are totally mine.
> 
> This is a small chap, and a struggled one - sorry, I know you waited and I thank you for your patience, but sometimes life has to be considered.
> 
> Please have a little more patience, I'll try to make it better with this story.
> 
> Hugs - Blue

They were on the second plane when Yuri seemed not able to hold on his curiosity anymore. “So, you told me that your mom needs you for something concerned Mari… but did she tell you what that something is?”

The older skater tilted his head, unsure to speak about his family’s problem “Well, you see… She… She’s eloped.” he blurted out, flushed.

The blonde almost jumped on his seat “What? With who? And why? She didn’t seem the type to do such things when I met her” He tried to think about Yuuri’s sister as a girl in love with someone, but the thought was so weird he stopped abruptly. 

Yuuri sighed “Well, you know she’s older than me. Mom told me she was going out with a guy about two months ago - he was her high school sweetheart, back home from Tokyo after his dad passed away. Apparently, she never forgot about him, and they started to see each other again, and now she’s… ehm. She’s pregnant. So they eloped. And now mom is mad with her because she thinks her daughter didn’t trust her with something as important as this big issue, and she’s just….” he scrolled his head and shoulder, as to say  _ You know what I mean _ .

“Such a drama, you Katsuki kids. So I suppose you didn’t tell anything about you and Vic to Hiroko.” The harsh words were soothed by the kind touch of the Russian on the other’s boy arm. “You know, most of the time I’m so pissed with how kind you are towards others’ people issues but so severe with your own. You’re such an idiot, Katsudon. You need to learn to think about yourself a bit more.” 

Yuuri looked at his friend, and scratched the point of his nose ”It’s funny if you think about all the fuss she put up when he said these were engagement rings… And now she is the one who messed it all up the most. Oh, I can't wait to say it to her face.” 

The blonde snickered ”I never thought you were such a cruel person. But maybe she deserves it this time.” He kept his tone light, but he noticed immediately that the Japanese didn't use his fiancé's name once since they met. He didn't know if he should be glad or worried about it, but knowing Yuuri he would say it when ready. Meanwhile, he could only stay beside him and give him the support he needed. 

They had almost two hours till the landing, and the young Russian decided to let his companion relax - he should rest before he had to face his family’s little drama.  _ ”And I need to understand what I want to do, or better, what I should do and say to make him hear me out without startling or hurting him.”  _ he thought. There were few people who he cared about: his grandpa, Yakov and Lilia (even if he did everything he could to not let them know about it), Otabeck, Victor. Oh, and Yuuko and Mama Katsuki, on the other side of the ocean. And, most of all, now there was Yuuri. The Russian knew he totally had a soft spot for him, for the way he skated - when he didn't consider the Japanese outside the rink and the competitions - and for the person he was, once they came to know each other. Yuuri was what he never could be, and the greed became admiration and affection as they built their friendship; so he didn't think twice when the older skater asked for his help. Especially not after the talk he had with Victor, and the one with Hiroko, who had found him crying his heart out aftermath and had held him in her arms, consoling him and giving some mom’s advice about his situation. The young knew she didn’t talk with her son about their conversation, and he was grateful for that - but then, he also knew Mama Katsuki was like that, just like Yuuri: big heart, selfless, outgiving. And he felt so blessed to be considered part of the family, even with all his problems and bad attitude. 

He turned his head toward the glass, looking at Yuuri’s profile. There was almost nothing he wouldn’t do for him, but he had given his word to Hiroko and he intended to keep his promise.


	5. I'm not a perfect person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little throwback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, late again. I'm a slow writer and slower when life happens meanwhile.  
I hope you enjoy this.

When Hiroko found him on the backyard porch, Yuri was still a sobbing mess. He was not being his usual self for quite a while by then, and Hiroko thought she knew why. It seemed that her son had touched more than one heart, and he is oblivious about it. So he caused pain in little Yurio - and she knew better than say to the young man that it will be okay, time healing and all that stuff. Love pain is a real wound, even more, when you were the age Yurio was; so she only took the blonde in her arms and let him sob against her chest. ”Mama Hiroko, what should I do? I love him, but now he’s with Victor, of all the people in the world, and I don't want to cause trouble for the two men I care most… I told Vic to never hurt Yuuri, or I will go and take him for me, and it’s not fair, but right now… Right now I feel like I'm suffocating. I have to find a balance, a way to not make him understand how difficult it is for me being only his friend, and I don't know if I will be able to do it at all.” 

The woman kept him in her embrace, stroking kindly his hair, and Yuri felt so thankful for having met her. He knew it would be too difficult to talk about this with his grandfather, to ask him for advice; his grandparents met as kids and got married the moment they turned 18, and there was never anyone else out of each other. That was the kind of love Yuri pursued, and the one he thought he felt for Yuuri. The caress on his head helped him to calm himself, and he thanked Hiroko for this.

”You know, Yurio, I have been watching you. All three of you. And I knew about your feeling even if you tried to muffle them - so did Vicchan. I thought you two could be so much more than this, sort of love rivals, because both of you have a love so deep and a kind heart. If you two could accept the other completely, maybe the three of you could be truly happy forever after.  My Yuuri is not so egoist to deny happiness and love to anyone, but he’s not used to being the one who’s loved and cared by someone else. If you prefer to keep him beside you as a friend, well, go on with it. But I think that you should talk to him about your feelings. Maybe he’d surprise you, after all.”

The green eyes of the young man stayed close for a moment, then he fixed the woman beside him.

”I am not ready for that, not right now. It would be the best thing to do for both of us, but I am sure I’ll end up hurting him if I let out my emotions right now. I… I promise you, Mama Hiroko, when I’ll be ready and more mature I’ll talk to him. I don't think that these feelings will disappear or change in a short time. They are too strong and real to go forgotten.”

He embraced the woman tightly. 

”Thank you. You are one of the kindest person I’ve ever met, and it’s easy to see why Yuuri is so gentle. I love you, Mama Hiroko.”

Hiroko kept his hands beneath hers, looking at him.

”There’s our Russian tiger!” she laughed ”Stay as you are, Yurio. You are precious, even with your temper, and I think they love you just for this. You only have to find your way to express your feelings without imposing or being selfish about them. You’ll become a wonderful man, I am sure about it!”

  
  


Behind the shogi door, Yuuri was trying to make up his mind about the words he heard.

His mother opened and closed the door, entering the room. 

”You know, your silhouette showed if you have a light behind you. But he didn't notice it, don't worry.” 

She took his hand and made him walk with her, in silence. Then she turned and wiped the tears he was shedding, lovingly. 

”Yuu-chan, you cannot choose who you love, neither who loves you. Be his friend, stay close to him and try to forget you ever listened to that conversation. He needed to pour it out, it’s something huge and new for him and he couldn't simply keep it inside him. But he is strong and adamant to be the best person you need him to be, so please do not ruin it. Take care of him. He needs you to be by his side, even as a mere friend. Could you do this for him, and for me?”

Yuuri nodded, even if his heart was breaking a little at the thought of the younger man on the porch. 

”Hai, okaasan. I’ll try my best for you - both of you. I thought I was lucky for having Victor’s love, but I was blind for not seeing all the love that surrounded me. Thank you, mom. I love you so much.”

He kissed his mom’s forehead and together they went to the main hall.


	6. Sometimes we need to be cruel to be kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Yuri landed in Fukuoka, and there's a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who told me to go on with this story: Thank You, your words mean so, so much to me.  
I struggled with the current situation, and with my trickster mind, for the last months; plus, words seemed to have abandoned me... but knowing someone wanted to read what I write gave me hope and a little more strength. So, here it is. Stretched and short, but... well. Hope you enjoy!  
Hugs - Blue -

The last thing Yuuri expected to see, landing in Fukuoka, was his mother waiting at the arrivals gate. Not correct. The very last thing was to see her there, waiting and looking pissed off.

“Mom!” he exclaimed, hurrying to hug her.

“Stop right there, young man. I am not here for you - neither of you. I am here because I am taking up Vicchan and Chris, for they will arrive within a couple of hours. You said you have your train tickets booked, so I came here so early only to talk to you two.” 

It was somehow uneasy to see this side of Hiroko; the always smiling and kind woman had a shadow on her face, and her eyes were a little puffy.

“Why didn’t you say you had a fight with Victor? And why did you leave without telling him all about it? And you” and she pointed her finger towards Yuri “why didn’t you try to make him think how to do the right thing in the first place? I need him here, yes, but you two are not kids anymore, fighting and running away without notice like this. I am highly disappointed with both of you.”

Yuri dropped his eyes. He knew he acted hastily and mostly out of spite for Victor making Yuuri cry. But seeing Hiroko-san upset made him feel guilty. She believed in him, and now he felt like he broke her trust.

”Sorry. Yuuri was in panic and I… I didn't think about anything or anyone else, I only wanted to help Yuuri to get better. And you too.” 

The woman let out a little sigh. “I really don’t need more drama right now. Please wait for them with me and sort your trouble out as soon as you could; I want to know that a kid of mine, at last, is alright with his sweetheart.”

Yuuri took a long look at his mother’s face.

“What do you mean? Is Mari not alright? Is she in trouble?” 

“Nothing to worry about, Yuu-chan. It’s only difficult to start a new family in normal circumstances, and a little more difficult when you have to rush things like Mari had to do. She’s simply struggling with her new situation.”

Hiroko patted Yuuri’s shoulder, then turned towards Yuri. “Thank you, Yuri. Thank you for thinking about my kids' wellness. I told you before, but let me repeat myself: you are a beautiful soul. I love you so much, little tiger. Sorry for being harsh, the last days were kind of… unkind to me, so Vicchan’s call was the last drop, I think.” The woman looked at the young men in front of her “So, would you wait with me and please explain to me what happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own YOI characters - this is written for fun, and no offence is intended.
> 
> First try, so please send me feedback to improve my writing. English is not my first language, grammar horrors could happen (let me know how to correct them) 
> 
> Thank you! -BlueKokeshi-


End file.
